Military of Cygnar
The Cygnaran military is one of the most technologically advanced in the world as well as the largest army in the Iron Kingdoms. In recent years it has been forced to be defensive; since the outbreak of war in 605 AR, simultaneous attacks on all its borders - from Cryx, Khador, the Protectorate and the Skorne, as well as a growing trollkin insurrection internally have drained Cygnar's war readiness. Army Cygnar is a large nation in the unfortunate position of being surrounded by hostile powers. Each of the kingdom’s four corners is isolated from the others as much by imposing geography as by distance, and many dedicated military personnel are required to defend the nation against immediate threats. In recognition of this fact, the Cygnaran Army is divided into four smaller armies, each tasked with defending a specific region. Warmaster General Ebonhart is supreme commander of the entire Cygnaran Army. He coordinates shared actions among the forces and determines their current priorities, reassigning manpower and key personnel as needed. 1st Army - The largest army, it defends the northern border of Cygnar. After the fall of the Thornwood, the army holds the line along the Dragon's Tongue River from Point Bourne to Corvis . 2nd Army - Tasked with the defense of the coasts against Cryxian incursions. 3rd Army - the second largest army, it recently rebuffed the Protectorate's invasion of Caspia. It is also responsible for the defense of Fort Falk and Eastwall against Skorne invasion. 4th Army - the smallest army, it is based in the northwestern city of Ceryl and holds the Ordic border. Recently, the 4th Army has moved troops eastward to force a trollkin insurrection out of Crael Valley. Because the the 4th army protects the comparitively peaceful Ordic boarder the 4th has been used as a dumping ground for undesireable service men and women from other, more active armies. Recently a fifth branch has been added under the command of Lord General Colman Stryker. Formerly refered to as the Storm Division due to a focus on Storm Chamber technology, it remains to be seen whether that designation will change now that its commander has been promoted to Lord General. Navy Cygnar boasts the longest stretch of continuous shoreline of any nation in the Iron Kingdoms and shares the Broken Coast with Cryx. The responsibility for patrolling these waters falls to the Cygnaran Navy, currently commanded by Navarch Galten Sparholm III, who took over after the retirement of Govan Trent in 609 AR. The navy maintains officer training facilities separate from the army, supervised from the Sentinel Point Naval Fortress south of Caspia.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 The Cygnaran Navy is divided into three distinct fleets, # Northern Fleet, based in Ceryl and assigned to guard Cygnar’s northern waters against all threats, including the Khadoran Navy # Eastern Fleet (or “Caspian Fleet”), based in Caspia and charged with patrolling the Gulf of Cygnar # Southern Fleet, based in Highgate and entrusted with defending the southern peninsula most directly threatened by Cryx. These fleets are respectively led by Lord Admirals Tucker Luptine, Blythe Wassal, and Horace Nelson, each with several subordinate admirals serving them. The Southern Fleet is the largest and sees the most action, working closely with Cygnar’s Third Army to protect the kingdom from Cryx with support from the other two fleets. The Southern Fleet also plays a role in protecting the shipping lanes between southern Cygnar and Zu as well as other Cygnaran colonies abroad, though their ability to do so is limited. The privately owned Mercarian League has its own warships to escort its trading vessels, and League officers coordinate and cooperate with their counterparts in the navy. Warships are classified according to a system of ratings. First-rate ships of the line are the largest naval vessels in all of western Immoren and typically serve as flagships to fleet admirals. Second and third-rate ships are somewhat smaller, but their maneuverability and considerable firepower make them masters of naval combat. With ratings all the way down to sixth, smaller ships like schooners, frigates, and corvettes comprise the reconnaissance and supply ships of the Cygnaran Navy. Almost all naval ships, no matter their age or class, are equipped with both sails and steam engines. Cygnar boasts the most modern naval force to sail the Meredius. Its small but growing fleet of ironhull warships, heavily armored and driven purely by steam, signals a move away from sail and hybrid power, though many captains still prefer the latter. The Cygnaran Navy has even commissioned several highly advanced vessels, including a number of experimental submersibles. Warcasters * [[Allister_Caine|'Allister Caine']] * Victoria Haley '''. * '''Coleman Stryker * Sebastian Nemo ' * [[Major Markus "Siege" Brisbane|'Markus "Siege" Brisbane ']] * 'E. Dominic Darius ' * 'Jeremiah Kraye ' * [[Kara Sloan|'Kara Sloan]] * Allison Jakes * Beth Maddox * Dalin Sturgis Warjacks Light Warjacks * [[Charger|'Charger']] * [[Firefly|'Firefly']] * [[Hunter|'Hunter']] * [[Grenadier|'Grenadier']] * Lancer * Sentinel * Minuteman * Ace Heavy Warjacks * Ironclad . * Cyclone * Defender * Centurion * Hammersmith * Avenger * Reliant * Stormclad * Thunderhead * Ol'Rowdy * Triumph * Brickhouse * Dynamo * Thorn Colossals * Hurricane * Stormwall Battle Engines * Storm Strider Troops * Arcane Tempest Gun Mages * Tempest Blazers * Black 13th Strike force * Field Mechaniks * Long Gunner Infantry * Stormblade Infantry * Stormblade Infantry Storm Gunner * Storm Lance Heavy Cavalry * Sword Knights * Trencher Infantry * Trencher Commandoes * Trencher Chain Gun Crew * Trencher Cannon Crew * Trencher Express Crew'''No Quarter Prime 1 * '''Trencher Long Gunners * Trencher Combat Engineers * Rangers * Stormcaller Storm Tower ' * 'Precursor Knights Solos * Arcane Tempest Riflemen * Journeymen Warcaster . * Gun Mage Captain Adept ' * 'Stormsmith Stormcallers ' * 'Trencher Master Gunner * Squire ' * 'Lieutenant Allison Jakes * Archduke Alain Runewood * Captain Maxwell Finn * Captain Arlan Strangewayes * Major Victoria Laddermore ' * 'Commander Anson Hitch References Category:Cygnar Category:Warmachine